


Death does not wear cloaks

by SinTheSlinky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anyways, Character Death, Cute, Death, Death is a person, First Person, I mean, It's not graphic so im not tagging it, Unreliable Narrator, and whether or not they have a crush on death, death is pretty, eh, fite me, i sure do, lowkey relationship vibes, the narrator dies at the beginning but like, what is plot, you decide the narrators gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinTheSlinky/pseuds/SinTheSlinky
Summary: Death is not a creepy guy in a cloak. Death is a sweet bean who doesn't understand references and laughs at jokes. Death is a beautiful woman and no one can tell me otherwise. Let me liveeeee





	Death does not wear cloaks

The air is suffocating. I cannot scream, I cannot speak, I cannot whisper. The silence surrounding me will kill me, but I cannot make a sound to stop it. Pleading eyes scan my environment, wishing anything would make a noise and end the deadly tranquility. Nothing comes but Death. She’s welcoming and nothing like she is pictured in stories; she isn’t dreadful and cold and threatening and paired with a scythe. She radiates warmth, her umber skin covered in flowers of different colors that seem to flow off her skin and beckon me nearer. She smiles at me and extends an arm out. My fingers twitch, but I falter. Curiosity winning over a desire for peace.  
“Why do you hesitate?” She speaks softly, but her words seem to echo through the darkness around us. Death is nearer now, but my memory can’t recall her moving.  
“I have questions for you.”  
“Let me guess. What comes next? Why so soon? Why now?” Her twisted joke pulls a laugh from me and I relax.  
“No. I’ll find out what’s next soon anyways and I don’t really care why. I want to know two things. Where are we now and how are you?” My eyes scan over her and I don’t try to be subtle. Her outfit is compiled of a shimmering jumpsuit and a necklace with a small crescent moon pendant. It was simple but flattering to her figure. Her face came back into view and her expression displayed slight surprise.  
“We’re in the Grey zone in between your plane of existence and The Forest. As for how I am, I can’t answer that for sure. I don’t experience feelings as commonly as you do.”  
“Will you come with me into The Forest or must I be alone?” I hoped she wouldn’t leave me alone. Isolation was terrifying and she was so warm. I looked up into her eyes, my breath hitching in surprise when I saw she had no irises or pupils.  
“I will accompany you if you wish. Time does not exist here so I have no need to rush anywhere. I take it you’ve noticed my eyes,” A short chuckle escapes her before she continues, “I was born like this, but I am still capable of sight.”  
“Born?” This piqued my interest so I gave her a puzzled look so she’d understand I wanted an explanation. I didn't get one, though. Instead, she turns around and starts walking away. With every step, new scenery appears around us, adding color to what had been cloud gray as far as the eye could see. The Forest was a mesh of all the seasons. I assume this is because of lack of time. By extent, seasons didn’t exist here either. The Forest lacked wind. The only sounds were her footsteps and mine once I started heading after her. The sky was no longer visible since the leaves of the trees were many above us. I could see winter areas where the trees were bare, but as we approached any of them, they grew leaves and became part of other seasons.  
“How old are you?” My question breaks the silence and it seems like Death takes a moment to think before she actually answers me. I realize since there is no real concept of time here, it would take some thinking to figure it out.  
“I’d say about 23.”  
“23 what?”  
“I believe the correct unit for your species is billion years. I might be wrong though. I’m not very familiar with time.” She shrugs, ignoring my mumbles of a few holy versions of swears. She could be older than the universe. “I look young for my age, right?” Another joke. She must have noticed me paleing.

“If you are actually 23 billion years old, then yes. Have you always looked like this?”  
“No. I adapt based on what species I’m supposed to see. And my visage for each individual species changes occasionally if I notice a particular trend appearing in those I see. I’ve had this one for at least 50 million humans. My eyes always stay the same.”  
“You’re really pretty.” The complement earns me a small smile. “Do you know what people think you look like? If you don’t, I can assure you it’s not accurate whatsoever.”  
“I do not know, actually. I only know about your plane through the information given to me by those who pass through here.”  
“Well, humans think you’re this creepy skeleton in a black cloak whose hood is always up. And you’re always carrying around a giant scythe that people say is to reap souls,” I explain to her. She stops walking and turns to face me before bursting into a fit of laughter. Not just a giggle kind of laughter, but a ‘holding your stomach and bent over as occasional snorts interrupt it’ kind of laughter. She didn’t try to cover her face or her amusement and I just stood there in awe of Death’s unfiltered expression of herself. After a few moments, she composed herself, pushing back any hairs that had slipped in front of her face and smoothing her jumpsuit’s wrinkles.  
“Sorry for being so loud and possibly frightening you.”  
“You didn’t scare me,” I chuckle, finding her misinterpretation of my response somewhat humorous. We continued walking through the forest in comfortable silence. When I went on walks while I was alive, my thoughts filled with feelings of worthlessness and ideas that no one could ever want to be around me, but here I felt at peace. No dark thoughts hung over my mind. It was like once turbulent waves had disappeared, leaving only a calm beach behind.  
“So…” She began, turning her head to look over at me. “How old are you?”  
“You don’t know?”  
“No. All I know is what I observe.”  
“Oh. In that case, I’m seventeen.”  
“Are you the dancing queen?” She asks and I take a moment to process the seemingly irrelevant question.  
“Young and sweet? I’m afraid not,” I finally answer once it dawns upon me what it means. “It’s a song, not a legend.”  
“Oh.” Death seems disappointed at this.  
“It’s a good song though. Where’d you hear about it?”  
“A few humans ago, someone was singing it. I assumed it was a legend since usually when people sing they’re telling the story of a hero or a prophecy.”  
“Not anymore. People sing to woo, impress, or sell their music to other people,” I explain. The song is stuck in my head, but only the main chorus since I hadn’t heard the song enough to completely memorize it.  
“Humans are odd. I thought only birds and frogs sang to woo on your planet.”  
“Humans like to copy things.”  
“Ah. I can’t say I’m any different, I suppose,” She shrugs and before I can ask for one, she gives me an explanation, “I copy other species’ appearances and the fashion trends of your species.”  
“So after you leave, I stay here?” The idea of her leaving me isn’t pleasant. Being alone brought me here, but I didn’t want it to keep me here.  
“That is the intended route of your future.”  
“That implies that there’s another choice.”  
“You could stay with me and help me introduce those from the gray into The Forest if you so choose to, but if you decide on that option then you will forget all your pre-Grey zone experiences and you cannot enter The Forest without me or a gray soul. This is not a decision to be made immediately. Please weigh your options before deciding what you’d like to do.” Her expression is serious, her warm aura cooling a little.  
My decision is clear, however. I didn’t want to be alone. Being around Death was comforting and calming. There wasn’t anything in my memories worth remembering.  
“I will go with you.” Her aura becomes warm again.  
“Would you like to spend some more time in The Forest before we go back to the Grey and I show you how to change your appearance and communicate with other species? You need to know how to do that before you come help me, but I can explain that to you later,” Death grins and waves her hand in the air. A paper appears in front of me and I glance it over. It was a contract. The text was small, but there was a line to sign.  
“You have to sign this to stay with me,” She explains and waves her hand again. A pen appears in my hand. The contract was somewhat intimidating, but I went to sign it, nevertheless. As soon as my pen left the paper, both of them disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're subscribed to me for my fanfics. All motivation to do anything left after AP week so like idk when it'll return. (This was written before AP's for a writing contest. Idk how I did yet though?? School ends in 3 days????)


End file.
